Cansada de Besar Sapos
by Malusita Potter de Cullen
Summary: Adapt. Bella es una hermosa diseñadora de interiores que cree tener un principe azul sin embargo este le es infiel lo que la lleva a convertirse en hombreriega pero el amor le tenia preparada otra opción ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente wuapa **

**Estoy nuevamente de regreso, esta vez es con una adapatación de la Peli Cansada de Besar Sapos con los personajes de Twilight de la magnifica Meyer por supuesto **

**Otra cosa muy importante es que en este fic es que cuento con la ayuda de una chica muy linda que es mi Beta Euge Ozan Beltran **mil graxias por la ayuda que me estas brindado para que esta historia quede de lo mejor ****

****Bueno espero que les guste y pues ya saben un review por si hay reclamos o sugerencias**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Cansada de Besar Sapos"<strong>

Bella, es una atractiva diseñadora de interiores que desde niña se formó un concepto de cómo debía de ser el hombre ideal, para así identificar a su "Príncipe Azul".

Cuando finalmente cree haberlo encontrado, descubre que su novio le es infiel y la decepción la motiva a convertirse en una "hombreriega".

Si los hombres son mujeriegos, ¿Por qué las mujeres no pueden ser hombreriegas?

Lo que Bella no sabe, es que el amor siempre está donde uno menos lo espera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente wuapa **

**Estoy nuevamente de regreso, esta vez es con una adapatación de la Peli Cansada de Besar Sapos con los personajes de Twilight de la magnifica Meyer por supuesto **

**Otra cosa muy importante es que en este fic es que cuento con la ayuda de una chica muy linda que es mi Beta Euge Ozan Beltran **mil graxias por la ayuda que me estas brindado para que esta historia quede de lo mejor ****

****Bueno espero que les guste y pues ya saben un review por si hay reclamos o sugerencias****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Es viernes por la noche en la ajetreada, pero muy hermosa, ciudad de Nueva York y para ser mucho más exactos, enfrente de la magnífica vista que ofrece Central Park y la quinta avenida, se esta llevando acabó una fiesta en el edificio de la atractiva y muy encantadora diseñadora de interiores, Isabella Swan. Mejor conocida como Bella entre sus amigos y allegados, esta guapa mujer con apenas 25 años de edad, de tez blanca como la leche, cabellera castaña larga y ondulada, de unos impresionantes ojos del mismo color que el chocolate fundido y una sonrisa que enamora, pues sus labios son de un color rosado como el melocotón que te invitan a probarlos, combinado perfectamente con un bello cuerpo que hace a los hombres voltear a verla cuando esta pasa por su lado. Se está celebrando por adelantado su bien merecido reconocimiento como diseñadora del año, junto con su adorado novio, James Gigandet, un reconocido arquitecto de la ciudad, con el cual lleva una relación de tres años y con el que espera pronto contraer matrimonio, a pesar de las negativas de el por el momento. Ya que a pesar de las dificultades por las que han llegado a pasar como pareja, infidelidad la mayor, ha encontrado en el al hombre ideal.

James es alto, al menos más que ella, con un muy buen cuerpo que sin duda sabía lucir en esos elegantes trajes que solía usar para ir a la oficina. Con un rostro de lo más sexi pues contaba con unos ojos grises enigmáticos y una sonrisa como de comercial de pasta de dientes, además de un cabello rubio que lo hacía ser un hombre de lo más tentador, para desgracia de Bella, ya que él tampoco pasaba desapercibido para las féminas que lo rodeaban y que más de una ocasión esto le daba dolor de cabeza.

En la fiesta también se encontraba su mejor amiga y vecina, Alice Brandon, una chica de lo más entusiasta y divertida, que parece un pequeño duendecillo rebosante de energía a pesar de su tamaño de 1.56 cm. Alice tiene una carita de lo más angelical que está enmarcada por una corta cabellera negra con las puntas señalando en diferentes direcciones y que es completada por unos penetrantes ojos azules y una boca pequeña, a pesar de la velocidad que tiene al hablar. Alice es psicóloga y como bien lo manda su profesión, ha sido el paño de lágrimas de Bella y la siempre fiel amiga con la cual puede contar en cada uno de sus problemas, principalmente cuando la mayoría de estos son provocados por el novio de su amiga, el cual por cierto, no es santo de su devoción.

En el interior del bien decorado y espacioso departamento, la fiesta parecía ser todo un éxito: La música que ambientaba el espacio era de moda y se encontraba en un nivel de volumen esencial que permitía a los invitados charlar entre ellos pero también bailar. Bella estaba más que disfrutando de la noche ya que a cada momento recibía los halagos de su novio que la presumía con todo aquel con el que se toparan, diciendo y alardeando que su novia era la más hermosa y perfecta mujer que pudiera existir y que él era un hombre sin duda con mucha suerte. Sin embargo, al ser la anfitriona, tenía que estar visitando constantemente la cocina, pues los bocadillos y las bebidas desaparecían casi al instante que tocaban la mesa donde eran colocados, y en unas de esas ocasiones en las que Bella iba saliendo de la cocina se encontró con su amiga Alice.

—Se acabaron —cantó Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro y la bandeja de los bocadillos vacía en la mano.

— ¡Hay no! ¿Qué no les dan de tragar en sus casas o qué? —le respondió una sonriente y remilgosa Bella que se adentró nuevamente a la cocina.

—Oye wey, me tienes que pasar la receta de este bocadillo — dijo Alice adentrándose a la cocina con ella.

—No te la puedo dar.

— ¡Que egoísta eres!

— ¡Oye! No es mía, es de James.

— ¡Ah! James cocina —alegó Alice con cara sorprendida.

—Hizo como 357 bocadillos, como vez —contestó Bella orgullosa de su novio.

—Hay hija, tu novio me asusta, de veras.

Y justo en ese momento, como si lo hubieran invocado, James se hizo presente en la cocina.

—Señoritas—saludo con una sonrisa.

—James —respondió de manera amable Alice —, ¿es cierto que cocinaste?

—Sí, ¿Por qué?—expresó mientras se acercaba dejar un beso en los labios de su novia.

—Te quedo de pelos.

—Ah, gracias —comentó de manera arrogante.

—Pásame la receta, ¿no? —pidió Alice con cara de suplica.

El rio.

—Alice mi amor, eres muy linda, pero es una receta de la abuela —le dijo mientras se llevaba un bocadillo a la boca, para luego girarse hacia el cesto de la basura —Bella mi amor, voy a sacar la basura de una vez porque si no nos vamos a desvelar y luego nadie va a querer sacarla. De paso aprovecho y meto el coche al garaje— dio unos pasos hacia su novia despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la boca y ante la mirada de incredulidad reflejada en el rostro de Alice, dijo—Te amo, Cucha.

—Y yo a ti, Cuchi —respondió una muy feliz Bella, regresándole el beso y haciendo un tierno puchero a su novio.

A la salida de James, Alice no pudo contenerse más y tuvo que explicarle a su amiga la teoría psicológica que tenía pensada acerca de su amor mientras Bella se dedicaba a la preparación de otros bocadillos para llevar al salón y reintegrase a la fiesta.

—Hay Cucha, sabes que pienso que James es el típico caso de actividad culposa compulsiva, seguramente de una psiconeurosis propia de un subconsciente reprimido que se refleja en esas actitudes de carácter psicógeno que depende únicamente y exclusivamente de la acción de los complejos infantiles tempranos no resueltos.

—Y en español, ¿eso es? —interrogó a su amiga con una cara de no haber entendido nada de lo que acababa de hablarle.

—Amiga, conociendo los antecedentes polígamos de James que le sabemos, la verdad me resulta difícil creerle su nuevo yo.

—Dale chance, te juro que ya cambio —salió en defensa de su amor, pues esperaba con todo el alma no volver a pasar por lo decepción de una infidelidad de parte de James. Esta vez si no la soportaría y mucho menos perdonaría.

—Ya cambio, claro. Lo que tú digas —refutó Alice aun incrédula de que este hecho fuera a pasar, pero lo dejo por la paz. Lo que menos quería es entristecer a su amiga en esta fiesta tan importante para ella.

—Mhm, te lo juro —afirmó Bella con una carita de lo más tierna.

—Bueno te creeré por el momento, y pasando a otra cosa, por lo menos tu cuchi ya mejoro en la cama— al tener que responder esta pregunta, Bella se puso un poco nerviosa y agacho la cabeza, pues esta actitud de nervios se reflejó en su rostro con un sonrojo.

Sin embargo le respondió de la manera más firme que pudo:

—Sí, sí. Ahí va, ahí va —pero cuando levanto la vista de los bocadillos y se encontró con la mirada y sonrisa de triunfo de Alice, supo que no le había creído nada, por lo cual sólo le reclamó—. Ya deja de estar psicoanalizando y mejor ayúdame, para ver qué onda con los invitados.

—Ok, ahí vamos, ahí vamos —le dijo rápidamente—. No te enojes, ¿sabes que todo lo que te dijo es porque te quiero, verdad?

—Sí lo sé, pero ya vámonos.

Salieron al salón las dos muy animadas y siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta.

Bella no quería pensar en los antecedentes polígamos de su novio como decía Alice, pues esto siempre le provocaba regresar al recuerdo de la fiesta de disfraces que se dio en la casa de un amigo de James, donde se lo encontró saliendo de una de las habitaciones con una chica disfrazada de odalisca arreglándose la ropa. Esto provocó en ellos una pelea monumental en la que estuvieron separados casi por un mes y en la cual James hizo de todo para que lo perdonara, desde mandarle arreglos florales a la oficina hasta rogarle su perdón y jurarle que jamás lo volvería hacer, pues ella era todo para él. Y claro, ella termino concediéndole el perdón y regresando a la cómoda relación en la que se encontraban, donde rara, pero muy rara vez se hablaba de planes de matrimonio, a pesar de que James en algunas ocasiones se quedaba a dormir en su casa, como esta vez.

La fiesta término de la mejor manera: con los invitados satisfechos y felices, y con Bella y James rendidos, por lo cual se fueron directamente a la cama, para así estar frescos a la mañana siguiente, ya que tenían que trabajar en el caso de James y Bella tenía que presentarse en su oficina para saber los datos de donde se llevaría a cabo el evento de premiación donde resulto ser la ganadora de la mejor diseñadora de año.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente wuapa **

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar esta historia, lo que pasa es que la universidad me tiene al límite pero ya,**

** e****stoy nuevamente de regreso,**

**Disclaimer: Adpatacion de la película Cansada de Besar Sapos con los personajes de Twilight de la magnifica Meyer por supuesto **

**Otra cosa muy importante es que en este fic cuento con la ayuda de una chica muy linda que es mi Beta Euge Ozan Beltran **mil graxias por la ayuda que me estas brindado para que esta historia quede de lo mejor ****

****Bueno espero que les guste y pues ya saben un review por si hay reclamos o sugerencias** **

**saludos y nos estamos leyendo**

**;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Mi mañana comenzó al lado James en la cama, él del lado derecho y yo del izquierdo, esta era brillante y calurosa, los rayos del sol entraban por mi ventana, sin embargo eso no fue lo que me despertó sino la inquietud e intranquilidad que me dejo esa maldita pesadilla que me mostraba mi más grande temor e inseguridad que James, mi amado novio, me pusiera los cuernos de nuevo.

Me levante, lo desperté y me fui a la cocina a preparar café, pues James tenía que estar temprano en la oficina, cuando él se fue pude por fin pude poner a todo volumen _Man I Fell Like A Woman _de Shania Twain mi canción favorita para estos momentos en los que necesitaba sentirme una mujer segura de sus encantos, pero bueno, también seamos realista estaba que me llevaba la mala vibra.

Tenía que desahogarme con alguien, contarle mi sueño y preocupaciones; necesitaba que alguien me orientara y tranquilizara y ¡claro! ¿quién mejor que Alice, mi amiga del alma?, como amaba en estos momentos que mi amiga viviera al lado, por lo cual me acerque al balcón y le grite lo más fuerte que pude para que me escuchan al otro lado.

— ¡Ali, Ali, Alice! Despierta amiga te necesito.

Ella se asomó por el balcón aun soñolienta, al parecer la desperté, pero es que en verdad la necesitaba. Ella tenía que entenderme.

—Bella, Dios ¿qué necedad tienes de sacar a uno de la cama y tan temprano? ¡Son las 8:30!

—Ah, perdón, es que necesito que platiquemos, es urgente. Por fa, nos vemos en 10 minutos en el café de mi tío…

—Bella eres tú la que tenías esa música a todo volumen —me contesto y yo no sabía que decir. No es que fuera mala música, solo que era un himno para mí y me daba un poco de vergüenza reconocerlo.

— ¿Qué? No sé de hablas y no me cambies el tema; ya, Alice por favor te necesito amiga… anda en 10 minutos en el café, ¿si?

— ¿Qué, ya?

—Sí, ya. En 10 minutos.

— ¡Ah! ya sé por qué esta tan nerviosa señorita diseñadora.

—No, enserio, no es eso —le dije ¿que no podía mostrarse más seria?, creo que la despertarla temprano le afectaba, pues se estaba quedando media dormida—. Alice, enserio ¡te necesito ya! —le grité como ultimátum y cuando me iba adentrando al departamento escuche como decía seria "es que la confianza da asco, no te lleves con el vecino dicen por ahí"… pero sabía que Alice no me fallaría e iría a mi encuentro en la café.

Me di una ducha rápida y escogí un lindo conjunto de ropa interior color blanco, una ligera blusa blanca de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos que me llegaban a la rodilla color arena, junto con unas valerianas blancas; deje mi cabello suelto para que mis rizos lucieran y tome mi bolsa y mis llaves para encaminarme al café de mi tío Carlisle.

El día estaba precioso, el sol relucía en lo alto del cielo y si no fuera porque estaba muy preocupada seguro que lo hubiese disfrutado.

Llegue mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba al café estaba cerca de mi apartamento solo a unas 5 cuadras.

Cuando llegue inmediatamente divise a mi tío y corrí a darle un gran abrazo; es el único familiar que me quedaba de parte de mis padres y lo quería demasiado, él me lo correspondió con demasiada efusividad, hasta me levanto del suelo y me dio una vuelta.

—Hola a la princesa más bella e increíble del mundo, por cierto ¿dónde has estado?

—Trabajando, como siempre —se quedó pensativo y me dijo:

—Te he dicho que eres mi sobrina favorita —eso sí que era gracioso, por lo cual le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

—Soy la única.

—Bueno, si —sonrió—. Quiero enseñarte algo —me dijo mientras me giraba para irme mostrando como estaba decorada la cafetería —. Mira toda esta belleza y ¿sabes qué? tú lo diseñaste, dos semanas y ya somos un éxito.

— ¿Enserio? Qué bien —respondí, sonrojada por el alago. Me sentía muy bien por saber que le gustaba y que apreciaba mi trabajo, pues yo lo amaba.

—Tú y tu mamá son las personas más talentosas que he conocido en mi vida —eso provocó que me invadiera la nostalgia, mi madre también fue diseñadora y una de las mejores, a mí me encantaba verla trabajar y soñar que algún día yo sería igual de talentosa que ella y que se sentiría muy orgullosa de mí.

—Ella era brillante —le contraste y volteé mi rostro. No quería que viera la sombra te tristeza en mis ojos al recordarla.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vi. Era un chico joven como de mi edad, guapo muy guapo en realidad, alto con un cuerpo trabajado sin exagerar, una cabellara de un extraño color cobriza rebelde, unos ojos verdes muy hermosos que se encontraban enmarcados por unas lindas pestañas del mismo color que su cabello y una boca rosada que te daban ganas de probar; sin embargo, lo que te dejaba encandilada era su sonrisa torcida preciosa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos. Sonrisa que en esos momento me estaba dedicando y por la cual no se había dado cuenta que lo estaban llamando en una mesa para servir más café.

Mi tío sí que se dio cuenta y volteo a ver qué es lo que pasaba.

—Edward —lo llamó y le señalo con lo cabeza la mesa de donde lo estaban llamando, él solo asintió y se fue atender —. Es guapo, ¿no? —yo sólo me encogí de hombres, no queriendo demostrar que segundos antes tenía la vista fija en él —. Eh, te gustó, te gustó…

— ¡Ay tío! Que bobo eres —le dije un poco colorada por sus preguntas. No podía responderle que era un chico guapo, yo estaba saliendo con James y por muy guapo que este chico fuera no entraba dentro de mi vida.

—Sí te gusto. Lo contrate hace un par de días y trabaja en un antro de por aquí cerca de Dj. Quiere ser actor y necesita de dos chambas para sobrevivir.

—Actor —le respondí con ironía, tenía el perfil, sí, pero actor… bueno, pobre chico.

—Sabes que me recuerda a mí cuando era chavo, porque tiene metas, tiene sueños.

—Ah sí claro, lo que tú digas —le dije mientras de reojo observaba a Edward, era lindo en verdad.

—Bueno ya… te sirvo tu capuchino light o el pecaminoso —me preguntó. Oh, ¿por qué me hacía eso?, sabe que nunca me negaría un capuchino pecaminoso.

— ¡Ah! Está bien, el pecaminoso —le dije y me dirigí a una mesa, pero cuando iba caminando la mirada de Edward se encontró con la mía, y le dedique una sonrisa que él me correspondió de manera muy natural y sincera.

Espere 5 minutos más en mi mesa a que llegara Alice y mi pecaminoso café. La primera en llegar fue Alice que lucía mucho más despierta y arreglada. Me saludo y proseguí a contarle mi preocupación.

—Tuve un sueño, tengo un mal presentimiento.

— ¡Ay, Bella! Para eso me sacas de mi cama tan temprano y me haces caminar 5 cuadras. Haber, dime de que se trata.

—James. Creo que me pone el cuerno… otra vez.

— ¡No manches! ¿Otra vez? —asentí —. No es que ese fulano si esta cabrón. ¿Lo cachaste con otra?

—No, te estoy diciendo que lo soñé.

—Ay, Bella… por favor, no más.

—Es que Alice, entiéndeme, casi siempre lo que sueño se vuelve real.

—Si, claro. Cómo cuando soñaste que James cerraba una sección de Central Park y lo llenaba de globos y rosas para pedirte matrimonio, ¿verdad? —me contradijo mi teoría con sarcasmo y un poco de aburrimiento.

—Bueno, eso no.

—Haber, Bella… tú misma me has dicho que ha cambiado, ¿no? —asentí—. Entonces quien te entiende. Primero sácate esas ideas de la cabeza y en segunda hasta que no caches con otra, no jodas, ¿ok? —me explicó de lo más calmada, para continuar mucho más enigmática—. Mira, tengo una terapia con una señora que después de 35 años de casada se dio cuenta de que su marido es gay. Y tú con tus pinches sueños, no inventes. ¿Qué onda, ya vámonos, no?

—Es que ni siquiera me han traído mi café —Alice se levantó.

—Carlisle. Buenos días le podrías poner su café para llevar a la señorita —le dijo señalándome con la cabeza, mi tío solo le sonrió y asintió en lo que nosotras esperamos en la barra. Alice volteo hacia la clientela y se quedó observando un punto fijo.

—Oye no había visto la nueva contratación —me señalo con la cabeza y volteé a ver.

—Si, tiene dos días, y quieres ser actor.

—Actor –lo dijo en un tono bastante dramático–. Mira, pues si tiene algo, está bastante aceptable.

—Ya vámonos, no que tenías prisa —la empuje mientas tomaba mi café de la barra y me despedía de mi tío para salir de la cafería.

Alice y yo nos despedimos en la calle y cada una tomo su camino. Yo me subí a mi hermoso Mini-Cooper rojo para ir directo hacia mi oficina, mientras que ella regreso a su departamento, donde daba sus terapias. Llegue al trabajo en un tiempo record, casi no había tráfico. El portero, Eleazar, me recibió el carro era un señor muy amable y le pedí de favor que no me encerraran; el único problema de mi trabajo era el estacionamiento siempre era un completo caos.

La empresa donde trabaja se llamaba Twilight A. C. y se encontraba a cargo de una maravillosa mujer, Esme Platt, esta era joven 35 años a lo mucho, guapa, sofisticada, talentosa y sumamente hábil para los negocios, lo que la hacía estar casi siempre pegada al celular, pero no había tenido demasiada suerte en el amor, se había ya divorciado 3 veces… pobre.

Iba caminando por el pasillo para poder llegar a mi oficina, cuando me acerque a saludar a otra de mis grandes amigas Rosalie, Rose como le gustaba que le dijeran. Ella era parte de mi equipo de trabajo, se encargaba de trabajar en conjunto conmigo checando precios y demás cotizaciones.

—Hola Rose, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿qué tal tú? —me respondió algo nerviosa.

—Bien, ¿y tú que tienes?

—Nada, nada. Estoy aquí checando lo de unos látigos, áticos —enfatizo—, cotizaciones, tú sabes… —pero me di cuenta que estaba tapando su computadora, por lo cual le pregunte:

— ¿Así?... entonces… ¿qué es eso? —le señale la computadora, ella rio nerviosa y se apartó de la pantalla de la computadora.

—Mhm, no se… mira simplemente me apareció ¡eh!—siguió riendo y negando que sabía algo, así que no me quedo más que amenazarla.

— ¡Ah no! pues me explicas o le digo a todos —le dije con un gran sonrisa al saber que la tenía en mis manos.

—Ok. Es una página de citas, donde metes tus datos y conoces hombres, todos los que quieras y luego escoges y tienes una cita—me explico y cuando le iba a responder añadió –. Bueno, eso me conto una amiga, no es que yo…

— ¿Una página de citas?

—Si –respondió más calmada y con una media sonrisa.

—Tu amiga debe de estar desesperada —le dije. No podía creer que alguien recurriera a eso para conocer a chicos, yo prefería el método antiguo.

—Sí, muy… pobre —me contesto ella muy quitada de la pena, y con eso me despido y me fui, ahora sí, directo a mi oficina.

Cuando llegue a mi oficina me encontré con Mike, otro de mis amigos. Él, junto conmigo, conformábamos el equipo creativo, éramos los encargados de diseñar, me encantaba trabajar con él, era muy talentoso y divertido, además era mi único amigo gay y eso tenía sus beneficios, ya que algunas ocasiones me pasaba tips de belleza muy buenos.

Mike estaba atento escuchando una grabación en su computadora, y por lo que se escuchaba, era muy interesante.

—Hola. Órale, ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un programa de tv, trata sobre las relaciones de pareja con varios actores "famosos" que opinan sobre el tema y nos pidieron que diseñáramos el set del show. Esta quiut ¿no? —yo sólo me encogí de hombros en verdad a mí, no me interesaba mucho.

En ese momento nos interrumpieron tocando a la puerta, era un repartidor de flores.

— ¿La señorita Isabella Swan?

—Sí, pase.

—Aquí le envían esto señorita. Firme aquí, por favor.

—Oh, gracias —le dije colocando las rosas en mi escritorio y tomando la nota para firmar la entrega.

Entonces Mike, como siempre y con la confianza que ya teníamos, tomo la tarjeta del ramo y la comenzó a leer en voz alta.

— "_Para la mejor diseñadora y la mejor mujer. Te quiero. James" _—suspiro—. Ay, ese hombre es un encanto, yo quiero un clon.

— ¡Ay, yo quiero dos! —dijo una voz a mis espaldas que inmediatamente identifique como la de mi jefa, Esme —. Llevas dos años con él y sigue teniendo detalles contigo, Bella. Definitivamente ya no hay hombres como él —terminó de explicar cuando ya estaba sentada en el sofá de la oficina enfrente de nosotros y me quedo viendo —. Si, ya se estarás pensando si será o no el hombre definitivo, tu príncipe azul ¿qué te importa? Si no es, lo cambias y punto.

—Si, yo sé, pero eso de entregarse… —no sabía cómo explicarle que para mí el matrimonio si era un vínculo de unión de entrega, amor y compromiso eterno que no se toma a la liguera, pero me interrumpió.

—Te entiendo perfectamente. Yo llevo 3 matrimonios y si me vuelvo a enamorar me echo un cuarto —me aclaró, pero al verme aún confundida me dijo :—Bella, preocúpate cuando tu hombre te de un besito en la mejilla y te salga con que le duele mucho la cabeza y se quede dormido o cuando haya quedado contigo para cenar y de pronto te cancele argumentando que le salió una cita de negocios de improviso —Mike asentía a cada una de las cosas que Esme estaba diciendo, viéndola como una gran admiración y entendimiento—. Pero a ti no te sucede nada de eso; James a mí me parece fantástico.

—Te sacaste la lotería con ese galán —secundo Mike —. ¿Oye, no tiene hermanos?

—No, no tiene hermanos —le dije con una sonrisa —. Y bueno, yo que se… a la mejor sí, me sáquela lotería con él y ya.

—Córrele —me dijo Mike viendo el reloj de su celular.

—Óyeme, pero si acabo de llegar —pero Esme me ordeno:

—No. Usted se me pone bonita, como la mejor diseñadora del año.

Eras las 7 de la noche cuando partí para uno los teatros de Broadway, donde se iba a llevar acabo la premiación. Esta noche lucia un hermoso vestido blanco con negro que me llegaba a mitad de pierna, era ajustado en el pecho y caía en vuelos en la parte de abajo, en la parte del pecho llevaba en negro unos hermosos encajes en picos, al igual cuando terminaba el busto para realzarlo y en las parte de abajo era una fina tela negra transparente, y para mis pies tenía una hermosas sandalias negras de tacón; el cabello lo llevaba arreglado en un moño suelto que dejaba varios mechones rizados afuera, combinado con un maquillaje ligero. Esta noche quería lucir perfecta, quería que James y mis amigos se sintieran muy orgullosos de mí.

James y yo habíamos quedado de vernos directamente en el evento, por cuestión de trabajo a él se le complicaba llegar conmigo así que lo iba a esperar adentro junto con mis amigos del trabajo. Alice y mi tío Carlisle no pudo venir porque sólo contaba con una invitación.

Eran ya las 8:30 y el evento estaba por comenzar, me encontraba esperado a James en la entrada del teatro y él no aparecía; ya había tratado de contactarlo y nada, ya me estaba empezando a desesperar y desilusionar. Cuando dieron las 9:15 Mike y Rose vinieron por mí, puesto que el evento ya había iniciado y dentro de poco me iban a llamar. No quedo otra más que entrar con ellos.

Mi premio lo presentaron a las 9:40. Subí al estrado y agradecí de manera sencilla, y cuando mire hacia el público solo pude apreciar a Mike y Rose aplaudiendo efusivamente, pero James no estaba, no había llegado… me había defraudado.

Llegue a mi casa a las 10:30. No tenía ánimos de celebrar, en la puerta de mi departamento me encontré un lindo ramo de violetas con una nota de James que decía:

_Bella_

_Mi amor no pude llegar a tu presentación_

_Pero te parece que mañana cenemos._

_Te ama. James_

Bueno, al menos se había disculpado, aunque en estos momentos eso no me consolaba mucho. Eran justo estos momentos, en que me encontraba sola en mi departamento, que me replanteaba mi relación con James; él era guapo con un futuro prometedor, sin embargo a veces se olvida de las cosas importantes para mí y eso me dolía.

Me cambie y me puse la pijama para después acostarme. ¿Qué caso tenía seguir pensando lo mismo? siempre llegaba a una misma conclusión: James era mi novio, lo amaba y sabía que, a pesar de sus fallos, era lo que siempre había buscado.

Ya mañana las cosas estarían mejor o al menos eso es lo que esperaba.


End file.
